1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to sunglasses and other eyewear. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a hinge device for eyewear.
2. Related Art
Eyewear such as sunglasses or prescription glasses traditionally have two lenses, a lens frame to hold the lenses in place and to rest on a wearer's nose, and two temples, arms, or ear-pieces which rest on the wearer's ears. Most eyewear also include some sort of hinge between the lens frame and the temples allowing the temples to pivot toward the lens frame for storage and away from the lens frame for placement on the wearer's face.
Most eyewear hinges include straight, elongated pins or screws which are inserted through one or more holes in the lens frame and one or more holes in one of the temples. The temple may then pivot or rotate about the pin or screw toward and away from the lens frame. However, because these pins are typically thin and inexpensive, forces applied in a non-axial direction can cause them to break. Furthermore, elongated pins or screws may eventually become loose and fall out after being opened and closed many times.
Accordingly, there is a need for an eyewear hinge which overcomes the limitations described above.